A Fairy's Good Deed
by DR asia
Summary: For a fairy who was still short of one good deed, it seemed that resolving Harry and Draco’s longstanding rivalry would be a fulfilling project for the year.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Fairy's Good Deed

Author: DR asia

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I only do this for fun, don't sue me!

Feedback: Greatly welcomed

Pairing: None (Sorry!)

Categories: Humour/General

Summary: For a fairy who was still short of one good deed, it seemed that resolving Harry and Draco's long-standing rivalry would be a fulfilling project for the year.

A/N: I'm not dead. Just barely alive after surviving what we call 'education' on a daily basis. As such, updates are irregular, I can't promise anything except that it _will_ be finished.

(Those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'U-turn' would have to wait for a while more, more details on my profile.)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Arguments _(in which Draco and Harry meet each other after the summer and a new player comes in)_

Draco Malfoy slunk around the fringes of the group surrounding Harry at Platform 9¾ at Kings Cross Station. They were congratulating Harry on his fight in the Ministry of Magic and for identifying the Death Eaters. At the mention of his father's name, of it often came up when the Death Eaters were being discussed, Draco's grip on his wand tightened.

It reminded him of his purpose of being there.

He made a slashing motion with his wand and the first syllable of the hex was barely out of his mouth when someone knocked into him.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking and…" Colin Creevey grinned sheepishly while cuddling his camera protectively in his arms but he stopped abruptly when he saw just who he had knocked into.

"Malfoy?" Colin spoke in a loud voice.

The conversation in front of them stopped and the group turned to them. Most of them had faces filled with hostility and Harry narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Draco. Harry's facial expression became even more unpleasant when he saw the wand that was in Draco's hand.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Came to give me the revenge you've promised? Forget about that," Harry spat, "do you think that you would get away with this? Everyone would know that it is you who did it –"

"Really, Potter, do you seriously think that everything in the world must revolve around you?" Draco's eyes flashed in anger, "Just so that you would know, you don't dominate the wizarding world like what you might think. Well, I could be just walking past and you'd accuse me of attempted murder!"

"In that case," Ron pointed out from his place besides Harry, "why is your wand out? Don't think that we are so naïve and stupid that we can't recognize you for trying to pull a fast one over us."

Draco's mind raced to get him out of the danger of being exposed. "Well, do I have to account for my every move to you? What I do is none of your business, Weasley. Worry about your family's financial problems instead. That should give you plenty to think about." Turning to Harry, Draco sneered, "Don't worry about being hexed by me this year, although I'd say that you deserve every inch of the pain. Just stay out of my sight and I'll stay out of yours, Potter."

Inside, Draco was fuming. Damn that fifth-year student for ruining his plan! Now, he had even promised Potter that he would not stir trouble this year. Ah well, there were plenty of ways to get around that obstacle to fulfil his revenge. The spell which he had so diligently practised over the summer would just have to be stored away for future use.

Harry stepped forward and spoke again, "Just remember what you've said today, Malfoy. Don't forget, your so-called 'esteemed' father is still in Azkaban. No one can help you if you get into scrapes."

Anger flared up again at the mention of his father and where he was at the moment, Draco growled, "How dare you! You were the one who caused all this! My father even refused to see us –" he broke off and tried to clam down, "Just get out of my sight." Sending one last heated glance at his foe, he stormed off towards the part of the train which his housemates were occupying.

* * *

Unknown to the group, there was someone who had witnessed the whole incident from the very start. That someone was currently swearing at her supervisor for placing her in a tight spot.

Lisa had gone to the train station in the hopes of finding more about her latest assignment. She thought that it would be easy to finish this job. Really, how difficult could it be to form a friendship between two boys, especially when they have the same interest – Qudditch?

Instead, she discovered that not only her task is going to be tedious, her finishing line was practically nowhere in sight, by the way her two charges were behaving towards each other.

'_I should have known that Serene would deliberately offer me an impossible job! She was so smug when she handed over the letter to me.'_ Lisa thought as her wings carried her back to her town. _'I'd just have to refuse her and find another one to do.'_

Lisa quickly arrived at her destination, a rather dull-looking building at the centre of the town where she lived. However, through the outside of the building was plain, the interior of it was certainly not. Strange and wacky statues were positioned at several corners, rainbow-coloured streamers hang from the mid-point of the ceiling to the four corners and there were light-emitting spheres hovering near the ceiling. The caretakers had obviously forgotten to take down the decorations from the party earlier that month.

The entrance room was tranquil, despite the incongruous decoration. But Lisa took no notice of it while she stride into the room. She tapped the brass bell on the counter and a tired-looking secretary appeared from under the counter, rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

He blinked a few times when he saw Lisa in front of him.

"Lisa? It has been barely three days since you received your last assignment. Don't tell me that you have already finished it. Even I know that it needs at least a few weeks for a fast worker like you!"

Lisa sighed, "No Felix. I came to refuse that offer. Serene gave me an impossible task and she knew it."

Felix raised one eyebrow, "Really? Well, good luck to you then."

He knocked on the wooden door besides the counter, announced Lisa's arrival and opened the door to let her in.

Serene was waiting for her, almost as if she knew that Lisa would be asking to see her. She motioned Lisa to sit on the visitor's chair, a hard wooden chair which was extremely uncomfortable to sit on for a long period of time. Lisa secretly thought Serene chose that chair to get a kick whenever she saw someone squirm in it.

Lisa didn't like Serene at all.

Wanting to end things as soon as possible, Lisa went straight to the heart of the matter. "Serene, I can't do it. Can someone else take over instead?"

Her supervisor just smiled, a small upward movement of her lips as if Lisa had amused her. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. This particular job was requested by the Queen herself. She personally asked me to give it to the most efficient person, that's you Lisa. Didn't you complete 364 good deeds in just eight months? You have only one left and your peers are still way behind you. You are the only one who can do it."

"I really can't! It's impossible to accomplish what the Queen's asking. Anyone with normal functioning eyes can see that!"

The smile vanished. "Are you implying that the Queen is stupid? If you say anything along those lines again, you'll find yourself jobless and homeless very soon."

"I didn't mean it that way." Lisa swallowed. Angering the Queen was never a wise thing to do, you could find yourself without a head if you were unlucky. "I just don't think that my abilities are up to that kind of standard. Could you do it instead?"

She prayed that Serene would say yes.

"Of course…not." Serene gave a rather tired sigh. "The paperwork which I have to do everyday is enough for me. I don't have that much energy to devote myself into a task such as this." She smiled again, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Lisa glanced at her table. It was free of any papers whatsoever.

Something began to fan the anger that was starting to build up within her. It was obvious to Lisa that Serene had no intention of helping her.

"Are you that it was really the Queen who requested it?" Lisa folded her arms across her chest. "Our community had been closed off to the rest of the world for years. Why the sudden interest in the real world again? And all for a couple of sixteen-year-old boys? Something tells me that it all seems very fishy."

"Lisa Lisa Lisa," Serene sighed, "didn't you listen to me at all when I was briefing you about this mission? There is a dark force that is rapidly gaining power in the wizarding world. If nothing is done, the Queen fears that all would be lost to this darkness. We even could be discovered that we are not extinct as others believed us to be. Harry Potter, or as the rest of the wizarding world know him, the Boy Who Lived, is believed to be the one who can defeat this evil power."

"But, what about Draco Malfoy?" Lisa interrupted. "I don't see what all this has to do with him."

Serene frowned. "Don't cut in while I'm talking. It's rude. As I was about to say, Draco Malfoy is the son of the Dark Lord's right-hand man. His father is currently imprisoned in Azaban. Draco appears to hate Harry with a passion that we fear would get Harry killed one day. Now, that is one outcome which we must avoid at all cost if we wish to continue our existence unnoticed.

"Our Queen thinks that if these two could be friends instead of enemies likes they are now, " Serene continued, "there would be a higher chance of the Light side to emerge victory and sooner. Since the Malfoy boy would surely know a few things about the Death Eaters – silly name, in my opinion – that would benefit Harry in his course to defeat them."

Lisa thought it over and murmured to herself. "I see. It all makes sense to me now."

Her supervisor looked at Lisa and said, "Surely you don't think that the Queen would be interested in the affairs of two boys if they were not important or significant in any way?"

"Er…I…"

"Never mind. Remember, you have four months to do this. Not a second more after the clock strikes at midnight on the last of the year."

"What about help? You can't expect me to achieve this on my own. This isn't some simple schoolboy rivalry that would disappear with a snap of my fingers!"

"Lisa," there was a glint of something in her eyes as she said it, "have you forgotten what are you? A fairy can be invisible, change into any forms at will, perform spells and more. Moreover, your performances have always been outstanding so far. There isn't a deed you couldn't complete. Out of the standard 365 good deeds that a fairy of your occupation is required to finish in a year, you have only one left. And September is just round the corner. As for help, you can do anything in your power. Yes, unrestricted use of magic. Just don't reveal yourself as a fairy.

"Treat this as a challenge. Four months to form a friendship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Good luck, you'll need it."


	2. Decisions

Title: A Fairy's Good Deed

Author: DR asia

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I only do this for fun, don't sue me!

Feedback: Greatly welcomed

Pairing: None

Categories: Humour/General

Summary: For a fairy who was still short of one good deed, it seemed that resolving Harry and Draco's long-standing rivalry would be a fulfilling project for the year.

A/N: I can't do Hagrid's accent. In this chapter, he'll just have to speak like a normal person. And, sorry for the long wait, RL makes time flies even when I'm not having fun!

Chapter 2 – Decisions (in which Lisa decides to go to Hogwarts to find more about the two boys)

Fairies have long been thought to be extinct as they have not been seen by the outside world for nearly a century. However, the truth was that they had gone into hiding from the rest of the world. They were a species often captured by power-hungry wizards as their slaves or by some muggles for their never-ending experiments.

Why? As mentioned, they were possessed with many abilities. For example, grad a hold of one and your wish would be granted, that is if your wish is not harmful to mankind. Nevertheless, many dark wizards had tired to snatch and raise then from young and brainwash them into thinking that their evil deeds were actually beneficial. And well, muggles were always fascinated about supernatural beings and when they were fortunate enough to spot one, who could resist doing some experimenting?

Hence, the fairies had decided to fake their extinction many decades ago and seek life somewhere else, mostly in some hills or mountains. However, just because they didn't communicate with the outside world anymore does not mean that they do not care about the affairs of the world. Indeed, that was why the Queen Fairy decided to step in and interfere with the up-coming war in the wizarding world – by forming a friendship between the two most unlikely people, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

And this prestigious job went to Lisa, a young fairy who has only four months, before the end of December.

The lucky fairy went back to her cosy hut after her little talk with Serene. She was at a loss of what to do with her two charges. Could she be the one to dissolve their mutual hatred for each other? Could anyone _actually_ accomplish that?

Lisa paced around her living room, taking care not to bump into any of the over-filled chairs and cupboards. She thought it over, what did she know about the two of them? The answer was unsurprisingly little. All her information came from Serene. Fairy school definitely need to include more current topics. 'How to Avoid being Seen' was not enough to deal with this kind of situation.

Her endless pacing eventually slowed down and she stopped in front of her coffee table. Pushing away the magazines that had accumulated on the sofa, Lisa sank down on it. She closed her blue eyes and massaged her forehead with her hands to help her think better. 'There isn't enough information for me to do anything. What I need is more data. Perhaps on why they hate each other so much. But how?' Lisa suddenly bolted upright and her eyes went wide. "The letter!"

Serene had passed her a letter regarding this job. Usually, Lisa would just go out to the outside world and find a chance to perform her kind deeds. But this time, the letter told her what to do specifically. It had a brief paragraph concerning Harry and Draco. That was how she had managed to find them at Platform 9¾.

The letter was lying on top of the pile of assorted junk mail that she had been too lazy to throw away. She grabbed it and read its contents again.

"The two above mentioned teenagers are currently studying at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry As of September 1st'1996, both of them will be sixth-year students…" the fairy paused in her reading. "Hogwarts…this means that they are at school right now, surrounded by friends who would know what had happened between them and what better way for me to find out than be there myself!"

"What should I go to Hogwarts as? A student?" she mused out loud, "Nah, too much trouble. Besides, studying isn't my forte. I obviously can't go there as a fairy. Even invisible, it takes up a lot of my energy. I need a disguise, what should it be?"

Lisa has quite a few alternate forms. It was the only subject in school she was good at. She could turn into a full-grown human or animals. Of them all, she liked her cat form the best. It was a pure white Persian, except for the black tip at the end of her tail, with dazzling blue eyes like her own. She even picked a name for it. Artemis, named after the Goddess of the Hunt.

And it was settled. Hogwarts was going to gain an addition cat among the pets roaming around its premises.

* * *

The small white cat lay in front of the welcoming fireplace. She stretched, enjoying the heat the fire was providing her. She had journeyed to Hogwarts in the midst of a raining season and a kind giant had picked her up to his hut to warm up, thinking that she was one of the pets of the students. Through his cheerful chatter, Lisa had gathered that his name was Hagrid and he worked at the castle as a teacher and was also the Keeper of Keys and the Grounds at Hogwarts.

A loud voice boomed from the kitchen where Hagrid was making tea, "I'm having a few friends over later on for tea. So I'd ask them to bring you back to the castle. You can run along now, I'll call you out later when Harry and the others are ready to go back."

She froze. Harry and the others? Could he be referring to Harry Potter? How many Harrys are there in the school anyway?

Just as she was pondering on whether her luck could be that good, a series of knocks was heard and was followed by a voice muffled by the door, Hagrid! Are you in there? We're here!"

"Oh dear, they're earlier than I thought." Hagrid stood up and went to open the door. "Good to see you, Ron! Hello, Harry! And Hermione! Looking even lovelier today. Come in. I'll have hot tea ready in a few more minutes. Make yourselves comfortable."

The cat looked up at the three new arrivals. Her eyes immediately zoomed in onto one of them. He was the shorter of the two boys, has back messy hair and most importantly – a thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a lightning bolt.

It's him!

Glancing at the teenager who was said to be the saviour of the world, Lisa couldn't help but feel that he looked quite normal. She went up to him and gently bumped her head against his robes, hoping to be picked up do that she could have a closer look.

Harry looked down when he felt something touching him, out of the strange and exotic creatures Hagrid usually bring home, he was somewhat surprised when he discovered a white cat instead. He bent down and gave it a scratch behind its ears. "Hagrid, did you bring home a cat?"

Hagrid came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with four mugs and a pot, "No, but I found her wandering outside the school. I figured that she must be one of the first-year's. Can you three do me a favour and bring her back to Hogwarts later? I suppose she can find her owner there."

Upon hearing Hagrid's remarks, Ron and Hermione came closer to have a look. "She's adorable," Hermione said, "I wonder who her owner is?"

"Definitely not a Slytherin," Ron decided. His friends looked puzzled. "I mean, can you imagine one of them cuddling and cooing over a white cat? Maybe one of the new Hufflepuffs."

They all chuckled.

After settling down and when he was drinking the hot brew, Hagrid casually remarked, "Say Harry, what's all the racket at King's Cross about? I heard that Malfoy tried to create trouble."

Ron snorted, "When didn't he try to make trouble for us…"

"Oh that, Malfoy claims that he would not bother me anymore if I stay out of his way," Harry explained to Hagrid, "Actually, I think that he's just faking it. But I rather hope that he would be true to his words. Our plans screwed up every time because of him always poking his nose into where it doesn't belong!"

Lisa's ears twitched. Finally, some related information!

"I agree with you, mate," Ron said, "It was so obvious that he was trying to trick us. I bet that he will be up to no good in a few days' time again. Did you see how angry he was at the feast?"

Hermione huffed. She felt that talking behind one's back is wrong. "Well, aren't you people not tired of hearing Malfoy's name day in and day out? I am. Let's talk about something else."

Lisa heaved a sigh as the conversation steered away from her desired path. Just when she was getting close to something, the girl had to spoil it. Oh well, she still had a few weeks to work out everything before deciding on her plan.

An hour later, they bide farewell to the half-giant and made their way back to the castle. Lisa sauntered besides them. She was just wondering where Draco Malfoy was when the humans stopped.

She looked up,

The object of her thoughts was right in front of them.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is a bit brief but school's really killing my time right now and I really wanted to put something up before HBP comes out next week. Next week! Anyway, next update isalso likely to wait for quite some time. I really really hate school right now... -- Remember to leave feedback! Thanks!


	3. Key players

Title: A Fairy's Good Deed

Author: DR asia

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I only do this for fun, don't sue me!

Feedback: Greatly welcomed

Pairing: None (Sorry!)

Categories: Humour/General

Summary: For a fairy who was still short of one good deed, it seemed that resolving Harry and Draco's long-standing rivalry would be a fulfilling project for the year.

A/N: I envy those who could write and write and never have to pause to think about the next sentence which they are going to write….as I'm not one of those people. TT

The first part of this chapter is from Draco's POV so I used the trio's last names to address them. Hope it isn't confusing.

* * *

Chapter 3a – (In which the key players of the story meet.)

Draco was minding his own business for once. He had strolled along the lake, enjoying the scenery after the rain. He was just taking a detour back to Hogwarts, not wanting to end the peaceful mood when the hairs at the back of his neck prickled. Sensing something unpleasant, he looked up and immediately saw what was wrong.

The Golden Trio was heading towards him.

He sighed inwardly. Hogwarts was so big, why couldn't he avoid them for a day? He wanted to turn back but it was already too late. He had been seen.

From a distance of a few feet away, he saw Weasley nudged the muggle-born and Potter. They looked up and saw him, Potter visibly narrowing his eyes when their eyes met. He turned his head slightly as Weasley spoke to him, never once breaking their eye contact as he did so. The dark-haired boy then shook his head briefly and Draco wondered about what his sidekick was talking about. The taller boy was getting quite agitated about something. As they walked closer, Draco could hear pieces of their conversation.

"Come on Harry, it's too good to pass up!"

"…..not wise…" Granger cut in.

They continued to argue about it as the distance between them narrowed. Finally, Weasley seemed to have reached a conclusion and glared at Draco. Were they arguing about him, then? He smirked; he could almost guess what they were talking about him. He, too, had been thinking about the 'agreement' Potter and he had arranged days before. That was why he wanted solitary in the first place.

Weasley seemed to glare even harder. "What are you smirking at, Malfoy? Didn't you promise to leave us alone?"

Draco wanted to laugh; some people just never learn to pay attention to the small details. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't promise to stay away from you, Weasley. Just Potter. Moreover, I believe it's my right as a Hogwarts student to be allowed here on the grounds. I was here first anyway," he remarked causally, "so if anyone is at fault here. I'd guess that it's you lot." He gave a pointed look to the three of them.

Weasley was fuming by now, freckles standing out as his face got redder by every word out from Draco's mouth. "Why you arrogant bastard! -" he had barely begun his tirade when Potter grabbed hold of his arm which was itching to throw a punch at him.

"Quiet, Ron." Potter demanded. "That's why I knew that it was a bad idea. You are falling into his trap by being angry. Let me talk to him instead." He glanced up at Draco, the glance in his eyes was hard and wary as he said, "Do you intend to keep your word about not hexing anyone and staying away for the year?"

"I guess Gryffindors don't have a good memory. I said that I'd stay out of _your_ sight, not your sidekicks. On the other hand, I'm not interested in wasting my time scheming about Weasley and his muggle-born girlfriend. I've got better things to do. As for staying away…" he paused, pretending to think it over in his head while he was actually scoffing at their anxious expressions, "if you promise not to stalk after me, trying to find out what I'm doing all the time, I'll stay away. Unless, of course, during the shared lessons and such."

Potter seemed to be considering his words. Draco knew that he would say yes, like any gullible foolish Gryffindor. He'd just have to devise an ingenious way for his revenge such that no one would suspect his hand in it. "Well, is that satisfactory enough for you?"

"Fine." Potter gave a curt nod.

"Glad to know that great hero of our times approves of my words. Now how about we end this conversation and not spend another second in one another's…"

"Meow."

Draco was startled. Where did that come from? He looked down and saw what had made that sound. Rubbing its head against his robe was a small white cat. It was a Persian with a long pure snow-white coat save for a black tip at the end of the tail. Draco shifted his legs, trying to get rid of the cat. Small furry things don't just go up to Malfoys and start rubbing and demanding attention and he intend to keep it that way. He had an image to uphold! However, the cat was persistent. It quickly closed the distance between them and looked up at him with its large blue eyes.

_Merlin, please don't tell me that it want to be picked up! It was raining just now and the ground is all muddy and I don't even know to think what it had dragged its paws into. I mean, just eww. _Draco inwardly shooed the cat._ Go away, cat! Your pathetic act wouldn't fool me, find someone else to pester and coo over you! _Draco continued to step back, but the cat was equally determined. It matched his movement step for step.

The trio in front of him was staring at their strange dance with astonishment. Up to that point of time, they had totally forgotten about their little task for Hagrid. The cat had come up from behind them and started nuzzling Malfoy like he was the most approachable person around.

"I say, is that cat Malfoy's?" Granger said when she finally found her voice. "They certainly looked acquainted enough."

"What? No, wait, you certainly can't be thinking that I'm the owner of this cat." Draco quickly corrected their suspicions. "I don't keep pets and my Eagle owl is sufficient for my needs. I don't need a cat!" He rambled on. "Besides, white isn't really my colour and will someone please get the cat away fromme_ before it attacks me with its filthy paws_?"

Potter raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. He bent forward and rescued the cat, holding it in his arms. "Hagrid found it earlier. It was without its owner He asked us to help find the person. Since you have already established that you aren't the owner, do you know someone in Slytherin who has a white cat that looks like this one?"

Draco frowned, now that the cat was safely in Potter's arm and he could think clearly again. This conversation had gone on for far too long. What was he thinking, letting them see him freaking out because of a cat? "No. I don't think I have seen this cat before either. If you'd excuse me, the time is late and I need to get back. Pansy is waiting for me." Without a further word, he turned and made his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry blinked at Malfoy's abrupt departure. "It's about time." Ron scowled. "I can't stand him going on and on for so long. He looked really funny when the cat went near him though. Think he has a phobia of cats?"

"Gatophobia." Hermione stated.

"What?" Both boys turned to look at her.

"Phobia of cats, silly. Where's your general knowledge? Anyway, I don't think he has it. If Malfoy really has a phobia of cats, he would be having a panic attack just now, with the cat so near him. I think he just didn't want the cat to dirty his expensive robes."

"Ah yes, I distinctly recall him saying something about filthy paws." Harry smiled and looked down at the cat which he was holding in his arms. "Hagrid dried you just now, didn't he? But the walk to the lack was rather long, I reckon you have to clean yourself again."

"Pity he don't have it, the phobia I mean." Ron mused as they started again. "It would be good if we know of his weakness. Imagine the possibilities!"

They all laughed and started to think of various situations to dump Malfoy with a cat if he really had a phobia of cats. It resulted in a pleasant and hilarious chat back to Hogwarts. When they reached the castle, the cat jumped down from Harry's arm and walked with them for a distance before heading off in anther direction.

"It must have found its owner." Harry decided when they discovered the cat was missing when they were in the Gryffindor common room. Then, all thoughts of the cat disappeared like vapour as they worked on their homework before dinner.

* * *

Sorry to give another short chapter but I got struck on the part where Lisa wandered around the halls of Hogwarts. Any suggestions on what might happen would be greatly appreciated!

Remember to R&R! .


End file.
